To Whom It May Concern
by erusan
Summary: Hello dear reader, my name is Naru. Pleased to meet you. This story is about my life and how my mothers made of it the best adventure ever.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Mai Hime, nor Shizuru and Natsuki, if i did i would make an anime series with both of them as main characters!  
Must warn, this has no beta plus im not a native in english so you might find tons of grammar errors, please bare with me.  
Reviews are welcome, i would love to hear from you.  
Hope you like this fic, thanks for reading.

* * *

To Whom It May Concern.  
**Chapter One: Essay**

* * *

**Admission's Essay. **  
** Tokyo University.**  
**Kuga, Naru: Applicant student.**

To Whom It May Concern:

Hello dear reader, my name is Kuga Naru, pleased to meet you. My Oka'san always said that introducing yourself firm and clear to people you have never meet or seen before will remember you if they happen to see you again. So, hello to you. Even though you can't hear me or see me, at least I hope my name will remain within your memory after reading this and hopefully you will consider my appliance. The purpose of this essay is to introduce myself, where I come from, write something about me, my interests and hobbies and why would want to be part of Tokyo U student body.

I suppose I will have to start from the beginning. I was born on a chilly day of November, the 10th. My Oka'san said that was the happiest day of her life, despite the weather and the snow storm was falling that day, even with that hell of a storm, she was indeed really happy for having me, well isn't that what all mothers say? Mine was not exception, she said that the problems that seemed to overwhelm her suddenly disappeared the moment the nurse put me on her arms, and I suppose that's what motherhood does to you, suddenly turning you in a loving mush of happiness. Every time I hear her say that to me I get this fluffy feeling in my chest, again I suppose that's what means to be loved and I'm loved, dear reader, very much. But her love didn't end there; I have two younger brothers, Nanami and Satoru, they twins if you wonder. Lovely teenagers, 13 years of hormones, tantrums and mood swings that sometimes have me bordering on a massive aneurism, but I love them both very much, they are 7 years younger than me but despite the age difference we get along just fine.

Before I was born, my mothers (yes, dear reader, I have two mothers but i will get to explain that in a moment) were really afraid of losing me. You see my Oka'san had a really delicate pregnancy, perhaps for the fact that it was really hard for her to get pregnant with me, but after months and months of trying, one day that little pregnancy test stick came out positive. So here I am, safe and sound writing this essay in hopes of getting the chance to study the career I have dreamed for in the place I have always thought of.

I was born and raised in Fuuka, small but noisy city, I'm sure you know where it is since its known for having one of the best high schools with the best academic program in all Japan, Fuuka Academy. As my mothers, I attended there, it was particularly hard for both of them to afford sending me there but my mother and Oka'san made sure I had the best education possible, if that meant double shifts at work and extra hours at the office. Now you wonder; How come someone with my financial struggles managed to afford the, well known pricey scholarship of Fuuka Academy, and now to try to apply to one of, if not the, best University in all Japan? Simple my dear reader, hard work and dedication. Is not that we, at the moment, are struggling financially. I can say we are doing fine, but there were a moment in our lives that we didn't know if we were going to make it. Pay the rent for the tiny apartment I grew up, food, bills and even when one of us would get sick was always a trouble. But we made it, it was hard yes but my mothers always made sure I would never need anything.

As a kid I suppose I was mostly like other kids, loved to go out, run, play with my toys, loved when mother told me stories about bikes and dragons, and dragons attacking bikes and bikes…well I know is not the typical "princess in need to be saved" kind of story but I still loved them anyway. When we weren't outside playing with the snow on the winter or mud on a summer rainy day, we would spend our free time at home, our tiny apartment, sitting the three of us on the couch, sometimes with Oka'san reading some book or mother playing tickle fights with me or just simply watching some random program on T.V. Those memories I value the most from my childhood. We enjoyed time as a family.

Our Christmas were small gatherings of my mothers and their friends. Nothing big, some happy and fun celebration, sharing some time together. There was this particular Christmas, I remember this very well. My mother had this terrible accident at work that left one of her legs broken, in those days as it is now days, discrimination against women was the everyday soup and even more against one who actually was the best at fixing motors. Her boss was burning to fire my mother for whatever reason he could find. Apparently he didn't see my mothers natural abilities to be good. He despised the way she gained respect from the other workers by actually not sleeping with anyone and working her way to the top. The day of the accident was good enough excuse for him; my mother got fired and received an insignificant pay check that barely covered the medical expenses of her injury. To say that the next days would be hell was a statement. The firsts days at home she mopped about being useless, about how she wouldn't be able to provide for me and Oka'san, how she would have to be stuck at home being useless and how Christmas wouldn't be here for me, us that year. Of course that didn't matter to my Oka'san, she uses to say that as long we healthy, together and happy that's all that matters. We were healthy indeed and somehow happy despite every ball-sized-like-a-cannonball life would throw at us, we managed.

I know dear reader, all this "chit-chat" and not a thing about my mothers, like I said before; I will get to that soon. First I want to tell you my backgrounds, where I come from, because the moment I tell you who my parents are, no offense dear reader, your opinion of me will be a little biased if it is not by now, knowing I have two mothers and no Father. For now let's start by saying that my childhood was pretty normal, bordering common must admit. Despite the economic problems we frequently had, I grew up in a very warm and loving environment. My mothers made sure of that, every day they would remind me how precious I was for them. I was their little miracle and when the day seemed to be blue, I was the thing shinier like the sun illuminating their world.

Long before my little brother and sister were born, the three of us managed to live as a normal family would. I attend kindergarten, my mother would go the motors shop working as a mechanic and my Oka'san would go to a small lawyer's office where she worked as a secretary. Some days were good, others not so much. Sometimes they would leave alone at the apartment, we couldn't afford a babysitter so when they could not manage to come home early, I would spend it alone inside our home. I was a little more than 4 years old, at first it was scary to say at least. Waiting for one of my mothers come back home was indeed depressing but I had to behave and somewhat I had to be strong, my mothers counted on me. Dear reader, you must be thinking, how on earth parents would leave their 4 years old child alone for hours?

It was not easy, for them was like dying, knowing their little girl was alone at home. I assure you they did care, worried for me. When they finally arrived home, sometimes they would find me playing, others sound asleep over the couch; often Oka'san would rush to me and hug me so tight like if trying to assure herself that I was indeed ok and safe. My mother would let this relief feeling play on her face knowing that I was fine. Of course, sometimes I would get impatient; I wanted to be with my family, I didn't understand why I had to be alone, why they never were here when I came back home from school? It was hard dear reader, after all I was a little girl wanting to be with her mothers. Some days our neighbor, Mai-san, who happened to be my Mothers best friend in high school, would take care of me. Sadly for me, that would not be always the case. She could do as much having to take care her own two kids. In those days Mai-san used to be a working single-mom, struggling just as us to get her kids food, shelter and love. I don't know much about her former husband, something about Him running away from his responsibilities but we will get to that too dear reader. For now all I can say is that she is happily married with my Oka'san best friend. Mai-san was a constant presence in my life, between birthdays, Christmas and her kid's birthdays we always seemed to be together. If there is another person whom I admire besides my mothers, that is Mai-san. Strong willed as my Mother and caring as my Oka'san, when I felt alone at my home I knew I could go knock on her door and will be always welcomed.

I had and still have a pretty nice life, don't make this "A girl with no father and little money" fool you dear reader, in those days despite the difficulties; I was a really happy child.

I'm sure you wondering how my mothers had me in the first place? Or how they got together? Well, dear reader that goes way back when they were in Fuuka Academy. I will tell you the story of how they met but let me tell you first who my mothers are. First of all, I know you will find my Mother's name not recognizable, after all she have never liked fame, having to deal with my Oka-san's fame and fan girls left her little and next to nothing desire to be known. No she simply doesn't like fame. Mother is really happy to pass unseen for most of the people, the better for her. She doesn't want anything to do with swarms of people going after her; this way of being is something Oka'san remembers very well when they both attended Fuuka Academy. Mother's personality was always of a loner.

My mother's name is Kuga Natsuki, she is the proud owner of Kuga's Repair Shop, it might sound like another motors shop out there but if I tell you it has its own racing team and actually won a few racing championships would made difference to you? It would at least a bit, don't it? I hope so, even if mother would protest. She is not well known locally but in the racing world she as famous as Oka'san. Her custom made bikes had won some trophies making her shop a respected one. How she got from broken-legged jobless woman to the successful racing businesswoman she is now? I will tell soon! Don't worry.

As for my Oka'san, I know as soon you read her name you will change any opinion you had of me so far by reading this essay. I hope for the best that you don't, I really hope my mother's legacy name doesn't affect your judgment, I want to be treated as any other applicant despite the fact I know my mother family name has always been known as one of the huge business companies not only in Japan but in the world. Well I will not delaying this any further, my mother's name is Fujino Shizuru, yes dear reader, that kind of Fujino. Masato and Shizue Fujino's only daughter, their heir and current C. E .O. of Fujino Industries.

My Oka'san has always been a kind person to me to us, mother and I. She would do these incredible breakfasts out of nowhere or amazing meals when we had barely something in the fridge. When we would be stuck on a hard time, she somehow made it all better, maybe has to do with her smile, so warm and loving. Mother used to tell me stories about how Oka'san smile wasn't always like that; it used to be kind of fake, cold, unwelcomed. Used hide her feelings too, like wearing a mask, but soon mother would find a way to bring out the real person under my Oka'san mask.

I know you must feel something do not match here, a few words back you just read how difficult our life was, living in that little apartment and now you know who my parents are and what they do for a living. I promise that all will make sense once I start their story, because dear reader, knowing their story will get you to know mine.

All started on a warm day of summer…

* * *

A/N: Oh goodie, i totally forgot to explain some lil things. First, Shizue's name which, i must say i shamessly stole from the work of a writer i really admire, StarvingLunatic, the name i read it from his fic "Reinforced Steel" please dont kill me lovely autor but i really could not think of a better name than Shizue.  
Secondly, this is rated M, mostly because there will me some sexy scenes, dont expect Lemon since im not a writer but some Lime instead.

I will try to update this story once a week, im not a writer and i did this fic because has been something that helps me out to free some stress from work. Thank you all in advance for taking time to read this silly fic. Gracias ^_^


End file.
